


Wenn das letzte Blütenblatt fällt

by Maaiika



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaiika/pseuds/Maaiika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Schicksal ist zu allen gleich rigoros. Zu den Guten, zu den Bösen, zu Helden und Widersachern. Vor dem Schicksal sind alle gleich. Erst recht alle Liebenden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wenn das letzte Blütenblatt fällt

**Author's Note:**

> Ich muss sagen, ich weiß nicht was mich dazu getrieben hat. Ich habe Kunzite und Zoisite schon immer geliebt und mir war immer so sehr schnuppe, ob Zoisite nun als Mann oder Frau anerkannt wird (Canon: Er ist ein Kerl... ein ziemlich weiblicher, ja, aber ein Kerl). Ich habe festgestellt dass es unangenehm schwierig ist, einen Charakter klischeehaft übertrieben darstellen zu müssen, damit er / sie IC ist. 
> 
> Als ich vor knapp einem Jahr eine Wiederholung gesehen habe, nahm ich mir ebenfalls Nephrites und Narus Schicksal sehr zu Herzen. Und ab da war klar... ein One-Shot muss raus. Es ist mein erster und höchstwahrscheinlich letzter in diesem Fandom, doch irgendwie bedeutet er mir etwas. (Es mag helfen, ein wenig traurige Musik zu hören - beispielsweise die Spieluhr von Sailor Moon - ist aber nicht zwingend vonnöten).
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

„So gefällst du mir am besten.“  
„Mhn?“   
  
Zoisite drehte sich irritiert um, die Hände in den langen Haaren vergraben und das grüne Haargummi zwischen den Lippen eingeklemmt.  
  
Kunzite war hinter ihn getreten. Seine Augen beobachteten ihn scharf. „Wenn du dir dein Haar bindest.“  
„Pfft. Ich zähme es.“   
  
Der eindeutig Jüngere spannte das grüne Gummi zweimal um die rotbraune Mähne und zurrte es fest. Er mochte es, wenn sie aus dem Weg waren. Er stand weiterhin mit dem Rücken zu dem ältesten Prinzen. Seine Komplimente waren so unendlich rar und brachten ihn deshalb jedes Mal zum Erröten.   
Nun, so war das nun mal... wenn einer mehr liebte als der andere.   
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, wie Kunzite etwas von seiner Kommode anhob und zwischen den Fingern begutachtete.   
  
„Deine Ohrringe... machst du sie jedes Mal raus, wenn du dich schlafen legst?“  
  
Kunzite konnte selbst so eine nebensächliche Frage wunderschön klingen lassen.   
Zoisite lächelte matt, drehte sich um und lehnte sich an Kunzites unverschämt breiten Oberkörper, der von der dunklen Uniform bedeckt war.   
  
„Und mehr möchtest du über meine Schlafgewohnheiten nicht wissen?“, fragte er neckend. „Wie überaus...  
  
* * *   
  
„... Schade“, murmelte Zoisite leise, das Bild von ihnen beiden betrachtend. Er war allein, Kunzite war auf eine Mission geschickt worden. Eigentlich hatten sie so wenig Zeit gemeinsam.   
Und so besah er sich, immer wenn er traurig war und in der sonst so angenehmen Dunkelheit versank, das einzige [Foto](http://31.media.tumblr.com/6bdf15be50e785a4fa5241f5c75e34be/tumblr_inline_nc2djuRpVW1sdgkr8.png) von ihnen beiden.   
  
Irgendwann riss er seinen Blick los, als etwas Ungewohntes seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Sein Zimmer war, wie jedes andere auch, sehr spärlich eingerichtet. Selbst die kleinsten Veränderungen bemerkte man sofort.   
Eben drum stachen ihm die kleinen Perlen ins Auge, die auf dem Tischchen lagen. Er stellte vorsichtig das Foto ab und ging herüber.   
Es waren zwei Paar Ohrringe. Eines passend zu seinen Augen, die anderen waren kleine Rosen.   
  
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Nein, auch wenn er allein war, er würde jetzt nicht weinen!   
  
Bedächtig nahm er die kleinen, runden Rosen in die Hände. Kunzite neigte dazu, ihn mit diesen Pflanzen aufzuheitern, ihn mit den Blumen zu vergleichen, nur um ihm leise ins Ohr zu flüstern, dass er viel schöner als jede Rose war.   
  
Er würde es niemals jemandem erzählen, selbst sein Partner wusste wohl nicht, wie viel ihm solche Kleinigkeiten bedeuteten. Wie viel mehr er sich von Kunzite wünschte, was für eine grässliche, habgierige Person Zoisite tief innen war.   
  
Natürlich, er war wunderschön. Doch...  
  
„Ah... das ist wohl wahr...“, murmelte er leise und drehte die Ohrringe zwischen seinen Fingern.   
„In mir gibt es nichts Schönes. Keine strahlende Persönlichkeit. Keine reine Seele. Ich begehre nur eines...“  
  
Er legte den Schmuck weg und nahm wieder den Bilderrahmen in beide Hände.   
  
„... Kunzite...“   
  
Wie oft er sich bloß dieses Foto am Tag ansah...  
Es war fast schon beschämend.   
  
Seine Hand lag viel zu besitzergreifend auf Kunzites Brust, während dieser ihn zwar umarmte, diese Umarmung aber so viel Kälte ausstrahlte. So viel Distanz. Fast hätte man sie für enge Freunde halten können.  
  
Zoisite lächelte traurig.   
  
Vielleicht liebte Nephrite dieses lächerliche Mädchen tatsächlich. Diese Naru Osaka.   
Vielleicht mochte es dasselbe Gefühl sein, das er gegenüber seinem wundervollen Kunzite empfand.   
  
Er schnalzte verächtlich mit der Zunge und stellte das Bild wieder an seinen dafür vorgesehenen Platz.   
  
  
Vielleicht waren die vier Prinzen aber auch nur dazu verdammt-  
  
* * *   
  
„... Für immer unglücklich zu sein. Ist das wirklich unser Schicksal?“, schloss Nephrite ernüchtert seine Überlegungen, während er den schwarzen Kristall betrachtete. Es war Tage her, dass er das letzte Mal geleuchtet hatte.   
Und das war bei Naru und seinem Zusammentreffen gewesen.   
  
Naru.   
  
Diese kleine, nervige Göre.   
  
Das Mädchen, das ihn so selbstlos vor Sailor Moons Angriff hatte schützen wollen.   
  
Nephrite hörte ein dreckiges Kichern und wandte den Kopf.   
„Zoisite... ich weiß, dass du da bist. Komm her.“   
  
Der hochgewachsene Mann trat hinter der Säule hervor, ein grimmiges Lächeln um die sehr weiblichen Lippen.  
  
Doch er ließ seine schelmischen und manipulierenden Worte gar nicht erst herauskommen.  
  
„Du liebst-  
  
* * *   
  
„... Kunzite, nicht wahr?“, kam Nephrite sehr schnell zur Sache.   
  
Zoisite fühlte sich ertappt. Sein Herz hämmerte einen Schlag zu stark. „Ah...“ Er hielt sich die Hand erschrocken vor den Mund. „Woher...?“  
„Tse. Das merkt man recht schnell.“ Der Brünette wandte sich ihm zu. Er sah sehr ernst aus, aber nicht auf Feindseligkeiten gebürstet. Seine blauen Augen waren kalt und analysierend, nicht wie gewohnt voller Wut.   
„Wie ist es?... Sag schon...“ Nephrite machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Du und Kunzite...“   
„Pfft. Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht.“ Zoisite wandte seinen Kopf abwehrend ab. Er war nicht sehr erpicht auf dieses Gespräch.   
Es war schlimm genug, dass Nephrite sich fast schon mehr für ihn interessierte als Kunzite es tat.  
  
„Wie kannst du als Mann einen anderen Mann lieben?“, setzte er nach. Doch hinter seinen Worten steckte erstaunlich wenig Hass. Beinahe so etwas wie ehrliche Neugierde. Wahrscheinlich lag es aber nur daran, dass sie beide diese einzige, traurige Sache gemeinsam hatten.   
  
„Verbotene Liebe, nicht wahr, Nephrite?“, säuselte Zoisite, während er mit seinem lockigen Haar spielte. „Was sollen wir armen Geschöpfe nur tun, hm? Ich glaube-  
  
* * *   
  
„Ihr seid doch verrückt! Wie kann man so töricht sein zu glauben, dass ihr zueinander passt?!“, schrie Nephrite den ältesten der vier Prinzen an.   
  
Nachdem sein Gespräch mit Zoisite nicht sehr aufschlussreich gewesen und seine Problematik mit Naru in letzter Zeit nur noch schlimmer geworden war, hatte er schweren Herzens den Schritt getan und sich an Kunzite gewandt. Er erwartete von dem Ältesten kein Allheilmittel für seine Misere, aber wenigstens einen Ratschlag.   
Doch der Hellhaarige war aber weitaus verschlossener und schweigsamer als der aufgeweckte Zoisite.  
  
Sie standen gemeinsam in einem Vorraum, der zu Königin Perilias Thronsaal führte.   
  
„Kunzite... du und Zoisite...“, murmelte Nephrite nun ein wenig ruhiger und strich sich seine Uniform glatt.   
„Hm...?“   
„Hah... wie stehst du zu ihm? Ich meine... Immerzu kommt er zu dir gerannt, heult sich bei dir aus. Meine Güte, er hat sogar Angst vor Ratten!“ Nephrite machte eine ausfallende, wütende Geste. „Zoisite benimmt sich wie eine Frau!“   
  
Er blickte Kunzite eine Rechtfertigung erwartend an, doch der zeigte nicht das kleinste bisschen Regung. Er war nicht mal ob dieser offenen Beleidigung verstimmt.   
  
Nephrite verstand es nicht. Nicht im Geringsten. „Was findest du bloß an ihm?“  
  
Kunzites Lippen wurden schmal. Dann lächelte er spöttisch, seine hellen Augen blinzelten ihn an. „Geht es hier wirklich um mich und Zoisite?“  
  
„J-ja natürlich! Wieso... wieso liebst du ihn?“   
  
Kunzite wollte dieses Gespräch schon beenden, als ihn diese Frage inne halten ließ.  
„Liebe? … Ha! Von wem redest du, Nephrite? ...  Dich beschäftigt doch wohl nicht immer noch diese kleine Göre? Dieses Mädchen? Wie war noch gleich ihr Name...Na-  
  
  
* * *  
  
„... ru. N-Naru... es tut mir leid. Auch bis zum Schluss... habe ich gelogen.“ Ein trauriges Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen. Sein Körper bebte. Er verlor mehr und mehr Lebenskraft. „Wir werden nicht zusammen essen gehen können.“   
Schlussendlich erlag Nephrite seinen unzähligen Verletzungen, die ihm die Schergen Zoisites zugefügt hatten.   
  
Das weinerliche Schreien des Mädchens drang selbst an Zoisites Ohren, der sich daraufhin triumphierend vom Kampfplatz entfernte.   
  
  
„Nephrite ist nicht mehr“, teilte er später Kunzite mit, der auf seinem Bett saß und eine Hand auf seinen Kopf gelegt hatte. Zoisite lag in seinem Schoß und genoss die seltenen, aber so geliebten Berührungen des Mannes.  
  
„Sag...“ Zögerlich begann Zoisite den Gedanken zu formulieren, der ihm schon so lange und unerbittlich im Kopf herumschwirrte. Er ließ den dunklen Kristall erscheinen. „... Wenn dieser Kristall... auch auf wahre Liebe... reagiert... warum...“ Er hielt ihn an Kunzites Brust. „Warum bleibt er so pechschwarz?“   
  
Kunzite unterdrückte ein Lachen und strich ihm den kurzen Pony aus der Stirn. „Weil unsere Liebe nicht rein ist. Weil wir keine reinen Herzen haben...“ Er beugte sich runter und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Verstehst du? Zerbrech dir nicht deinen Kopf. Das steht dir nicht.“   
  
Zoisite drehte den Kopf und ließ den Kristall wieder verschwinden. Er dachte an Nephrite und erschauderte. Und Kunzite verstand.   
  
„Hast du Bedenken, dass Königin Perilia dich dafür zu Verantwortung ziehen wird?“   
  
Zoisite überlegt nur kurz. „Nein. Er ist selbst Schuld. Er hat dieses Menschenmädchen wahrlich geliebt. Er hat sich für diese schwache Seite entschieden.“   
  
Kunzite konnte dieses Mal das Lachen nicht zurück halten. Seine Finger fuhren durch das helle Haar seines Partners. „Oh, glaubst du das denn wirklich, Zoisite? Dass man sich für Liebe entscheiden kann?“   
  
Angesprochener schluckte. „Ich hoffe“, wisperte er leise, zog sich an Kunzites Kragen hoch und küsste ihn sachte auf die Lippen. So vorsichtig, dass man es nicht einmal hören konnte. Dies war das allererste Mal, dass er sie spüren durfte.  
„Ich hoffe so sehr-  
  
* * *   
  
„... Dass ihr mir ja die letzten verbliebenen Kristalle so schnell wie möglich besorgt!“, donnerte die Stimme der Königin durch den Saal. „Sonst habt ihr beide heute eure letzte Mission für immer bekommen. Habe ich mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt?!“  
  
Die beiden Prinzen bejahten synchron und verschwanden. Zoisite hatte nicht ahnen können, dass es in der Tat sein letzter Versuch gewesen war.   
  
  
Nach ihrem knappen Fehlschlag, Tuxedo Mask im Warenhaus auszuschalten und ihm die restlichen Kristalle abzunehmen, waren sie von ihrer Königin harsch zurück gerufen worden. Und nach einer ordentlichen Predigt hatte sie beide entlassen.   
  
Tatsächlich hatte Kunzite sich überreden lassen, ein wenig Zeit mit dem jüngeren Prinzen zu verbringen.   
  
„Zeig deine Hände her“, wies Zoisite ihn an, als sie endlich allein waren. Nachdem Kunzite dieser Aufforderung nicht nachkam, beugte sich Zoisite vor und zog ihm gewaltsam die Handschuhe ab. Kunzites Hände waren von Tuxedo Masks Angriff blutig.  
Seine eigenen waren ebenfalls aufgescheuert, doch das interessierte Zoisite gerade herzlich wenig.   
  
„Was hat er nur mit dir gemacht?“, fauchte er, Kunzites Hände drehend.   
  
„Es ist nichts“, sagte der Ältere gedehnt, ein wenig genervt. Zoisite hörte dies raus und zuckte zurück.   
„K-Kunzite! Ich mache mir nur Sorgen!“, beteuerte er und strich über den blauen Stoff an Kunzites Uniform.   
  
„Hmhmh... das ist mir bewusst.“ Er langte nach vorn und drückte Zoisite ohne Warnung an sich, was den jüngeren Mann völlig außer Gefecht setzte. „Aber kannst du dir auch im Stillen Sorgen machen? Nur einmal?“   
  
Zoisite schloss die Augen, nickte stumm und lehnte sich an ihn. Kunzite sollte ihn ruhig so viel beleidigen wie er wollte, wenn er nur so bei ihm verharren durfte.   
  
* * *   
  
„Kch... Kunzite...“   
  
Umso mehr bereute er die Zeit, die er nicht mit Kunzite verbracht hatte.   
  
„Erfüllst du mir einen letzten Wunsch?“  
„Natürlich...“  
„... Ich...  möchte in Schönheit sterben.“   
  
Perilia hatte ihm den Todesstoß verpasst und nun lag er flach atmend in Kunzites Armen, gebettet auf einem Bett aus Rosen. Selbst die Luft wehte um ihn, als wäre es ein lauer Sommertag.   
  
_Vielleicht..._   
  
Er weinte stumm vor Schmerz und Trauer.   
  
_Vielleicht..._  
  
Unter diese Gefühle mischte sich jedoch ganz schüchtern und leise ein wenig Glück.   
  
_Vielleicht war Sterben..._   
  
Glück, von ihm gehalten zu werden.   
  
Er war so überwältigt, da Kunzite noch nie so von ihm eingenommen gewesen war. Er hatte ihn nie so angesehen. Voller Schmerz. Versteckt hinter einem Lächeln, das ihm sagen sollte, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.   
Doch Zoisite war klar, dass es vorbei war.   
Dass nichts wieder gut werden würde.   
  
_Vielleicht war Sterben gar nicht so schlimm..._  
  
Hätte der junge Prinz gewusst, wie wunderbar es sich anfühlte, Kunzite so nahe bei sich zu haben...  
  
… bei allen Göttern, die es gab... er wäre viel früher gestorben.   
  
  
„I-Ich möchte dass du eines weißt... Ich... habe dich immer geliebt, Kunzite...“   
  
Er schloss schwach die Augen und weinte eine letzte Träne.   
  
„... … … Zoisite… … …“  
  
  
Seine Hand fiel regungslos hinab.   
  
  
„Verzeih mir...“   
  
  
Und der letzte lebende Prinz behielt ein einzelnes Blütenblatt.


End file.
